


Preparations

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriol prepares to leave for Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "misunderstood villain"

“She’ll see you as the villain, you know.”

Eriol turned from the window to see Kaho standing in the parlor doorway. “Villain?” he repeated.

She smiled and crossed to stand beside him. “Oh, yes. Not _you_ , of course, Eriol. Sakura-chan will know you as her classmate. But the other you, the mysterious stranger wreaking magical havoc, she will most certainly see that way.”

“Magical havoc?” he said, smiling.

Kaho nudged his shoulder, gently. “You know what I mean. But are you prepared for that, Eriol? To be Sakura-chan’s friend, and also her enemy?”

He looked back out the window, at the neat hedges of his London manor house. “I must be,” Eriol said, at last. “If Sakura-san doesn’t change the Clow Cards, to break their reliance on Clow Reed’s magic and let them draw their power from her own star, then they will fade from existence. And that is something I know I am not prepared for.”

“I hope you will be able to explain this to her,” said Kaho. She sank into the plush armchair beside the fireplace, still smiling up at Eriol. “Sakura-chan will understand.”

“Yes,” Eriol murmured. “But will her father?”

Kaho reached for his hand. “You would know that better than anyone. After all, you are half of his soul.”

“Perhaps he is the better half,” he sighed, then looked at her. “Clow Reed knew that Sakura-san would be the new Master of the Clow. But I wonder… I have grown so tired of being the most powerful magician. Will Sakura-san tire of it, as well?”

“She’s strong,” said Kaho. “And she has her friends to support her.”

“She does,” Eriol agreed. “I shall have to be very careful.”

“Yes,” said Kaho. “Come back to me safely.”

Eriol lifted their joined hands, and brushed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “Always, my dear.”

THE END


End file.
